botlfandomcom-20200214-history
Qarith Triumph
The Qarith Triumph was the Imperial celebration of its victory in The Qarith Crusade. It was decreed by the Emperor to recognise this high point of the Great Cursade and to honour all the warriors of the Qarith Crusade - both mortals and Astartes alike - for their extraordinary valour and service to humanity's cause. To commemorate this monumental victory, Qarith Prime, the homeworld of the vile xenos which had caused such harm to the Imperium before their exterminaton, was declared a trophy world of the Imperium, and would forevermore be designated Mundus Tropaeum on all galactic charts and records of tithe. This would be a site of glory and spectacle to cement not only this single conquest over the forces ranged against Mankind, but a greater symbol of the Great Crusade itself. It was here that the Emperor first announced His intention to leave the Crusade and return to Terra to undertake His great works there. He then appointed an Imperial Warmaster, with authority over the entirety of the Imperium's military forces as the Emperor's chosen representative. To the astonishment of all, however, he appointed not Icarion Anasem, the most favoured of His sons, to this position, but instead chose Alexandros Darshan VonSalim. The Triumph In all the 250 years of the Great Crusade, there would never be another gathering like that on Qarith Prime. Eight primarchs were present along with the majority of their legions: Icarion and Alexandros, the Emperor's two favoured sons, alongside Sorrowsworn Morro, Pionus Santor, Hectarion Mycenor, Nomus, K'awil Pakal and Daer'dd Niimkiikaa. The other Legions were present by proxy, with their main strength too far away to be present on Qarith for the triumph, with the Predators, Eagle Warriors, Warbringers, Godslayers, Fire Keepers, Wardens of Light and Dune Serpents attending in large numbers. Alongside this never before seen gathering of Legionaries were countless millions of Imperial Army troopers and dozens, according to some sources hundreds, of Titans from the Legios Titanicus of the Adeptus Mechanicus. To prepare the world for this vast gathering of the Imperium's martial might, the geoformer platoons of the Adeptus Mechanicum descended on the world and immediately set to work. Qarith Prime's sole landmass was planed to form a vast concourse, its borders marked by four metre tall spikes, each topped with the skull of a Qarith overlord. The only raised section was the enormous mountain that came rising out the earth like a pillar of sparkling marble. Jutting out from this mountain there were three platforms. The lowest one was that on which the majority of the primarchs would stand while the upper platform was to be where the Emperor, Icarion Anasem and Alexandros Darshan VonSalim would have the honour of standing, easily within view of even those troops furthest from the mountain. The core of the vast gathering of Imperial troops would be formed by rank upon rank of legionaries in a solid block of power armour over which fluttered the banners of every company present in Qarith Prime's oceanic breeze. The foremost of humanity's warriors, they took pride of place with their front ranks being legionaries from the Lightning Bearers and Halcyon Wardens, honoured for their Primarchs' closeness to the Emperor, and behind them the grim ranks of The Drowned and meticulously arrayed Scions Hospitalier, given such an honour for the role they played and brothers they lost in purging Qarith Prime. Flanking and behind this solid block of legionaries were the men and women of the Imperial Army and their armoured vehicles. Within their ranks was represented nearly every world in the Imperium, united by the Emperor's will and vision. Selected for their exemplary valour and conduct, each of the troopers who were present at the Triumph was given the onyx and gold Qarith Triumph Bar to wear on their uniforms. Each of these badges of honour was forged from the melted down bolter shells expended during the Qarith Crusade and was an honour that every trooper present would wear with pride, come hell or high water, until their dying day. Behind them stood the adamantine ranks of the knightly houses and god machines of the Legio Titanicus. Above this gathering the sky was slashed apart by the white contrails of the thousands of Imperial Army planes that soared over head, forming a thick cloud of metal and noise. Dwarfing even this cloud were the vast warp capable vessels of the Legiones Astartes and Imperial Army, which had descended into low orbit for the Triumph. It was a moment whose glory would echo through eternity yet whose memory was made all the more bitter by the fratricidal violence of the Insurrection. Crowning of the Warmaster It was at this apogee that the Emperor declared it was time for him to return to Terra to begin the next phase of his plan to ensure human superiority. Although none could replace him, he had faith that his gene-sons, the Primarchs, could prosecute the Great Crusade and continue the unending list of victories the Emperor had begun. His trust seemed well-earned. The legions and their Primarchs had each achieved a long list of military successes of their own doing, and were well along the paths of alien destruction and human security throughout the galaxy. At the glorious Triumph on Qarith, once the center of a deviant mutated race of humans that threatened Segmentum Sola, the Emperor bestowed upon the Primarch Alexandros VonSalim the title of Warmaster and the authority over the entire Imperial military forces as the Emperor's chosen representative. The other Primarchs were then instructed to follow and obey Alexandros and complete the Great Crusade’s mission. It was rumored there was quiet dissent among the Primarchs over the Emperor’s decision to return to Terra and leave them to continue the Great Crusade, but the Emperor was as adamant as he was silent as to why he had changed his path. Taking his leave of the Great Crusade, the Emperor returned to the Imperial Palace to undertake an important task that was wrapped in a cloak of secrecy. After enlisting certain advisors, the Emperor retired to the private vaults of his city-fortress. Alexandros meanwhile set about his new duties with an early reluctance. His appointment was welcomed by some but a shock to most. Icarion Stormborn, the first-found, had fought at the side of the Emperor for the longest and had been a dutiful lieutenant of the Emperor. For the ‘second’ son to be chosen over the first left an unanswered mystery almost as large as the Emperor’s sudden departure from the Great Crusade. There were critics, even among his fellow brothers, some subtle, a few brazen. Brutal Raktra was one of the most vocal, calling the appointment a foolish mistake followed by claims that he would’ve been far more suited to the role. Despite whispered resistance and his own confusion, Alexandros would honor his father’s trust and threw himself into his new role. Several of his brother Primarchs would offer him their full support: Daer’dd, Gwalchavad, and Icarion. Whether he found resentment or celebration, Alexandros sought to build a foundation as he met with each of his brothers in private and in public before an assembly of the legions. Alexandros swore he would dedicate himself to the execution of his duties and be a faithful servant to the Imperium, his brothers, and the Emperor. Category:Q Category:Event